villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Gutt
'''Captain Gutt is the main villain of Ice Age: Continental Drift. He is a Gigantopithecus ape pirate who's the self-proclaimed "undisputed master of the seas" and is the captain of a group of pirates.' Personality He is prideful, clever, aggressive and demanding, he is captain of his crew and no one has questioned him. Also, mention that he is short-tempered and has a grim sense of humour. History He is the last of his kind. He got stuck on a giant iceberg that he turned into a ship. Every place he went, he slowly recruited lost animals and forced them to join his cause as his pirate crew in exchange for saving their lives. During the Meltdown event, he and his crew conquered seas and formed the first pirates before humans. He and his crew plundered as much as they could. Raz, a member of his crew, was the first to use weapons from the bones, starfish, shells and sticks that the crew had gathered. Gutt even commands certain sea creatures like Flynn and several Narwhals in the film, Shira was his first mate and later Squint takes over Shira's role. In Continental Drift, he and his crew encounter Manny, Diego, Sid and Granny on a small, defenseless iceship. Threating them to surrender their ship or face his fury, he destroys their vessel and captures them. Captain Gutt tries to recruit Manny to his crew because his size is useful and needs more help raiding other animals' food supplies. His crew from different locations *Shira: Kidnapped from parents to be first mate *Silas: Lost in France and founded by Gutt. *Raz : In Australia *Squint : On a desert island *Flynn: Lost in England oceans and picked up by Gutt. *Gupta: North America. *Boris: Lost in South America, about to become a pork pie, and saved by Gutt. Ice Age: Continental Drift In the movie, he and his crew are patrolling the seas for stranded animals for both plunder and recruitment. He later introduces himself and his crew, trying to get Manny and friends to join his crew. They refuse and he attempts to make them walk the plank into the jaws of his Narwhals. Luckily, the heroes escape and end up fighting on the ship. After destroying the pirate ship, Gutt and his crew search for giant ice material for a new ship on a island. He and the crew enslave the native Hyraxes to build the ship. He and his crew were tricked by the protagonists and they took their ship. Angered by this, he breaks a giant piece of an iceberg and makes it a ship. In the climax, he kidnaps Ellie and Peaches, attempting to kill them. He is confronted by Manny and after a violent struggle between the two Manny launches Gutt into the air and hits him with a log, sending Gutt flying away into a deep rock wall. Gutt flew into a deep cave and onto an ice floe were he lay in pain. At that moment Gutt spotted a huge shell where a female ape lay calling out to Gutt, and Gutt smitten, swam closer to the female ape, reaching the shell. The moment Gutt reached the shell the female ape revealed her true nature, she was really a siren casting an image. Quick as a flash the siren siezes Gutt by the face and pulls him into the shell, which snaps shut as several more sirens start to swim towards the shell. All that could be heard of Gutt were yells of pain as the siren presumably devours him alive. He was briefly shown in ''Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2, where it's shown that he kidnaps Scrat (who's dressed like a mermaid), Manny, Sid and Diego. He leads a band of marauding pirates and forces Scrat to hop around for him. He explains in the film how he got his name. He likes to use his razor-sharp claws to slice open his victims and lets their "guts" spill out, which is why he is called "Gutt." Gallery The_pirates.jpg|Gutt with his band of pirates Trivia * Jeremy Renner was originally going to voice Gutt, but later on, he left because of scheduling conflicts. * Voiced by Peter Dinklage. * Leader of the pirates, he wants to expend his crew and plunder all treasures of all lands. * He's based on the legendary killer pirate, Captain Blackbeard. * He is insisting at first to Manny and his friends to join the crew, only to tie the heroes up as hostages for refusing and seeks revenge for losing their food supplies in the ocean. * He later ranks Mr. Squint as first mate after Shira's betrayal. * He looks slightly similar to the Star Fox antagonist, Andross Category:Animal Villains Category:Pirates Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Primates Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Leader Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Swordsmen Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Slavedrivers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster